


Alex Mercer VS Ghost-Flu

by cheesy_penutbubber_balls



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, HELP THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ON AO3, M/M, Sickfic, alex cries but what’s new, crying but only at the end kinda, he did that for 25 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesy_penutbubber_balls/pseuds/cheesy_penutbubber_balls
Summary: Alex gets a ghost-flu, and Luke and Reggie take care of him. So does Willie but that’s towards the  end
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Alex Mercer & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Alex Mercer VS Ghost-Flu

Alex was in agony. 

Dying of food poisoning before the EMTs could even get the defibrillator on his chest? That was discomfort. 

Not-actually-alive-but-still-technically-alive, existence-threatening jolts electrocuting his body? That was pain. 

But the overwhelming ache that consumed his entire being right now at this very moment? This was torture. His chest was burning, like someone had lit a match in his chest and added gasoline. He could barely open his eyes before they started watering from the sensitivity to light. He couldn't even swallow without his throat screaming in protest. 

Luke had complained (loudly) after Alex had spent the night curled up on his favorite couch, smothered in blankets and still shivering. Luke thought that Alex was being dramatic. Luke was dumb. 

Reggie had simply stayed away, scared to catch whatever sickly, phantom-illness Alex had caught. Reggie didn't think Alex was being dramatic, and instead piled more blankets on when the blonde requested them. Reggie was smart. 

Julie had been in and out of the studio, but she had a big school project to work on, and most of her time was fixated on that. 

For now, Alex was still stuffed into the couch, trapped under at least six blankets. Reggie was sitting in the chair next to him, plucking a tune on his bass. Luke had been ranting about an incredible restaurant he'd seen while on a walk through the town. 

"Yeah, that-that's great Luke, but could you please not talk about food right now?" Alex groaned, pressing his face into a rather uncomfortable throw pillow. It was covered in sequins, and they were pinching his eyebrows. 

Luke ignored him. "Bro, the menu was fantastic! I jumped inside, and the place was incredible. The portions were huge, and the desserts..."

Alex didn't hear the rest of the singer's description, because he was seconds away from throwing up as he zapped himself to the bathroom. Bad idea. 

Jumps, or zaps, whatever, always made him feel a little weird, but this jump immediately set his stomach off. Alex barely had time to drop in front of the porcelain bowl before he was spewing chunks. 

To be honest, he wasn't even sure if ghosts could puke until now. And from first-person experience, Alex could confirm that to be true. 

"Holy crap, Alex!" the blond heard Luke from outside the door. "Dude are you okay, you just vanished!"

Alex couldn't even speak, with the amount of vomit he was choking up. His stomach was twisted in a knot like a towel being wrung out to dry. He gripped the sides of the toilet, mind empty of how unsanitary it was.

Luke finally got the door unlocked, and was immediately by his friend's side. He held the hair off Alex's face, rubbing the boy's back in calming circles.

"What caused this?" The brunet asked once Alex sat back from the toilet, and wiped his mouth. 

"Ten pounds of pizza? I don't know, but this doesn't feel like food poisoning, and if it was, you two would be right beside me." Alex muttered, resting a hand on his churning stomach. 

Reggie stood by the doorway, giving visual comfort instead of up close and physical like Luke. "True, but you never had the best immune system when you were alive. Maybe this is just a normal, ghost-flu?"

Luke nodded in agreement. "Reggie's right. If it's just the flu, then we'll just keep up with the blanket nest treatment. If Julie made soup or something, I wonder if Alex could eat it?"

"Worth a shot," Reggie nodded, pointing to Alex. "Stay here, I'm gonna poof out and find Julie."

"She should be in her...room." Luke started, but the other had already poofed out. He turned to the blond on the floor, who was breathing deeply with his eyes closed, 

"Alex..."Luke nudged his shoulder, and Alex hummed. "You awake?" 

"Barely," The boy's voice was soft, not quite a whisper. "Luke..."

Luke shifted closer, so Alex could lay his head on the other's shoulder. "Right here bud, not gonna leave." 

"Mmh." Luke was 110% sure Alex had fallen asleep right then and there. He carefully poofed them back to the couch, letting Alex readjust on the pillows. 

•~•

The door of the studio creaked open, as Julie peeked her head inside. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Over here," Reggie called out, immediately being shushed by a blocked individual. Julie walked over to see Alex deeply asleep, and Luke laying pole-straight against the edge of the couch.

"Hi Julie!" Luke smiled up at the girl, who rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"You look comfortabl-whoa!" Julie and Reggie burst into laughter as Luke suddenly slipped from the couch and onto the floor. 

"Never mind then!" Reggie chuckled.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you two wanted to walk around town, maybe check to see if any places are looking for gigs?" Julie asked, already getting an 'absolutely' from Reggie. 

"What about..." Luke looked up at Alex's snoring form, and hesitated. "Eh, Alex'll be fine. Sure, let's go!" 

He quickly scribbled a note, which Julie had to rewrite, and the three of them left for the town.

•~•

"Alex?" 

Alex froze at the sound, recognizing the voice immediately. Willie. 

Willie was here. Willie couldn't be here. Alex was not in a position for his maybe-boyfriend to see him in. He was gross, and sick, and sitting next to a toilet full of vomit. "No..." Alex groaned, feeling his stomach swirl angrily.

"Alex, where are you?" Willie called again, voice getting clearer as he came closer to the bathroom. 

Alex buried his head in his knees, swallowing hard. Please don't let him see me like this, please don't let him see me like this, please don't let-

"Oh god, 'Lex are you okay?!" Alex felt a strong hand grip his bicep, and another pull his head up. His eyes met Willie's pretty brown ones, which were filled with worry. 

"I'm fine," Alex mumbled, though it came out more like, "M' fuh."

"...Have you been crying? Alex, please tell me what's wrong." Willie's voice filled his mind, soothing his headache with how calm the words were. Not so much the meaning as it was just hearing Willie's voice.

"I-I think I'm sick, and I don't know Will, I've been feeling like trash all day. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, my eyes hurt for some reason, and I've been stuck between here and the couch, puking my guts out." Alex blurted out, feeling a flush of embarrassment again his cheeks red.

"Oh dang...that sounds gross." Willie laughed, and Alex could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Now Willie was going to see him as some gross, puke-filled, anxiety machine. Of course, you chose today to get sick, and it's the one day Willie usually comes over. 

"Wait 'Lex, don't cry, I didn't mean it like that, I swear." 

"No, it's not...oh god..." Alex took a deep breath, holding it in as he wished for the sudden nausea to pass quickly. His stomach churned as his face grew hot. Alex always had issues with vomit, and issues with people he liked, so putting the two together was really topping off his anxiety. "Willie, please leave." 

"What, why?" The skater's eyebrows were scrunched together, concern painting his face.

Alex shakily nudged Willie's hand away. "Because I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I don't really-" no no no no no He chanted in his head, swallowing back whatever was pushing its way up his throat. "-think you want to see that."

"Alex, you're sick. I'm not gonna leave you here on your own to burn up." Willie said, bringing his hand to Alex's forehead. Alex didn't know if the feeling was butterflies or stomach acid.

•~•

Alex's eyesight was blurry as he came around, having passed out in the bathroom not too long after what he remembered to be getting sick.

"Alex? Alex!" Reggie practically jumped from his spot on the floor, and onto the couch. "Man, am I glad to see you awake!"

"Chill out Reg, I told you he'd be fine." Luke chuckled, zapping into view. "A, you good?"

The blonde nodded, looking around the studio. "Yeah I'm just... where's Willie?"

"Oh, a while ago your fever peaked, and you started crying about our unfinished business, and how you never would've said good-bye, and it kinda scared him." Reggie explained, not noticing the look of horrified embarrassment on Alex's face. "He's outside with Julie."

"Oh God..." Alex moved the blankets off his body, the heat almost suffocating. He was just about to zap out when Luke stopped him.

"Whoa there cowboy, sit down. You're still sick." Luke pushed him back on the couch. "No zapping around, okay? Last time, you puked. I'll get Willie."

Alex muttered something under his breath that would make his mother cry. "Fine."

The two other boys poofed out, and Alex heard talking outside. He was fully capable of poofing around, he just didn't like the weird tingly feeling of it afterward.

He was about to lay back down when Willie poofed onto the couch. Directly where Alex was sitting.

"Augh!" the blonde jumped in surprise, pulling a giggle from the other boy. 

"Tryna pancake me back?" Willie smirked, but Alex could see where tears had fallen.

"Hey, so the boys told me about what happened earlier," Alex started, noticing how tense Willie had gotten. "Willie, I don't even know what I said, but I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I wasn't in the right state of mind-"

"Alex," Willie interrupted softly. "You don't need to apologize. You had a high fever, it made you delirious."

"Yeah, but you still seem shaken up, so it must've been bad." 

The skater ran a hand through his messy hair, shaking his head. "No, it just kinda got to me though. When you played the Orpheum, I thought that was the last time. Ever. But, when you didn't cross, and Caleb's stamp disappeared, I realized that I needed to hold on tighter, because I almost did lose you."

Alex felt his chest tighten like it did when he was about to cry.

"I uh, I haven't told you yet, but I was giving you a week. And after a week, if I didn't see you, I would've gone to Caleb... and you know." 

"Willie..." Both boys' eyes were shiny with unshed tears. 

"Alex, you mean... so much to me, and I've only known you for a few weeks." Willie laughed, trying to make light of the moment, but they could both hear the quiver in his voice.

"If you cry, I'm gonna cry. Just a warning." Alex joked along, feeling the tears start to fall. 

The brunette sniffed, pulling Alex tight. “And I am completely okay with that.”


End file.
